


Rings

by Dokuhan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Future Fic, No Dialogue, Romance, Tattoos, Weddings, blink and you miss it Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison are forever, rings aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

Scott and Allison have always been synonymous with “forever”.  Even through the bad, awful, and impossible, they’ve always managed to find a way back to each other. They survived break ups, wars with Alphas, witches, and metric fucktons of other supernatural shit, falling in love with other people, and four years of being on opposite sides of the country – not to mention the year on other sides of the world.

No matter what, though, they always found their way back to each other. That was why absolutely no one was surprised when Scott insisted on being the only one at the airport when Allison came home from Morocco, after spending the year teaching English abroad. Holding a bouquet of flowers and a ring he’d been keeping locked away since freshman year of college, he’d proposed to her in the middle of baggage claim – surrounded by cheering strangers.

Their engagement wasn’t all roses either, especially when another group of hunters allied with the Argents had caught wind of it, but they managed to remain unbreakable. And almost a year to the day of the proposal, their wedding came in the form of the biggest ceremony anybody in the pack had witnessed.  Granted, they were only the second pair related to the pack to be married, but it still felt incredibly significant to all of them. Because unlike Stiles and Derek, who had married in a much smaller ceremony years before, Scott and Allison stood for something different and yet all the same.

They were eternity, passion, and impenetrable. But where Stiles and Derek were all snark, loud, and always walking on the edge of finite (even though everybody knew that wasn’t really the case), Scott and Allison were schmoopy sweet, unobtrusive, and so obviously made for each other that no one could really question it. They didn’t need to prove what they meant to each other, it wasn’t a fight as much as a state of being.

Scott McCall and Allison Argent-McCall (because like hell was she going to give up her last name) were eternity and if anybody said different, they were obviously blind.

But that didn’t mean they want to prove it.

The choice to forgo rings at the ceremony had made more than a few eyebrows raise, as had the couple’s late arrival to their own reception - with Stiles and Lydia trailing right behind them. It only took one glance at their left ring fingers to see what the real hold up had been.

Still dressed in a tux and wedding dress, Scott and Allison were all giggles as they dragged their best man and maid of honor with them into the tattoo parlor - the same one the artist that had inked Scott’s bands worked at when he wasn’t working on other werewolves. They had plopped down in their seats and given the artists these dorky smiles as they held out their left hands. Stiles had thought it was pretty awesome and watched with intent, while Lydia just rolled her eyes as she picked up a magazine while they waited.

Rings didn’t last forever, they could break, be lost, or lose their luster over time.

Scott and Allison weren’t like rings, Scott and Allison were forever.

And they each had a black band inked into their skin to prove it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something a little different, but I'm not sure if it worked out.


End file.
